


Simple things are the best

by Saku015



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 19:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16561808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Sometimes the only thing you need is a simple phone call to make everything better.





	Simple things are the best

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Furi!

It was a cloudy Thursday night when Akashi was sitting across the table in Maji Burger, looking as his former teams’ shadow who typed a message on his phone. His father had some business nearby, so he thought he would ask Kuroko out for a cup of vanilla shake.

”Who are you typing to?” He asked, leaning a little bit closer. He knew the question was inappropriate, but he could not help his curiosity.

Kuroko looked up at him with an uncharacteristic glint in his eyes. It made him look mischievous – and that somehow made the Rakuzan captain feel uneasy. He knew that there were parts of Kuroko that even he did not know.

”Oh, this message is for Furihata-kun,” Kuroko answered as nonchalantly as he could. ”You see, Akashi-kun, today is his birthday.”

 

Furi was sitting at his desk, hovering over his maths homework. He would rather throw it aside, but he knew he could not do that – even if he had his seventeenth birthday on that faithful day, right before their test on Friday.

He groaned and ran his fingers through his hair. He had already been celebrated at dinner and his friends congratulated him as well in school – however, he felt something was missing. He closed his eyes, then reopened them with a new amount of determination towards solving those damn problems in front of him. He knew he had to do his best – both in basketball and in his studies.

Suddenly, he heard his phone ringing. He looked at the caller ID and his eyebrows furrowed. Kuroko had already said happy birthday to him at the beginning of practice, so he had no idea why his classmate wanted to talk with him.

”Yes?” He asked, pulling the phone closer to his ear to hear his friend better.

”Furihata-kun?” The silky voice made him almost jump up from his seat.

”Akashi?!” Furi asked back with his voice being higher with a few octaves than usual. After that, he had to realize his greeting was not the most polite. He hung his head down in shame. ”Sorry,” he mumbled into the device.

”Do not mention it,” Akashi said and Furi saw the soft wave of his hand in front of his eyes. ”To be honest, your reactions of my appearance in any kind of way are really amusing.”

Furi let a little pout appear on his lips. Yes, Akaashi was not that murderous psycho anymore, but he could still make him feel uncomfortable – for more reasons than one.

”What can I help you with?” He asked the red haired boy, while raising up from his seat. Furi walked to the bed and took up a more comfortable position on it.

”Kuroko said that today is your birthday and happened to write you a message because of it,” Akashi said matter-of-factly. ”Is that true, Furihata-kun?”

”Yes, but I do not understand the message part of the deal,” he said, touching his chin with one of his fingers. ”He had already greeted me earlier today.”

The voice he heard from the other end of the line was so un-Akashi-like that he could not comprehend it at first. It was the combination of a high-pitched gasp and an angry grumble. When the reason of it hit him, Furi had to cover his mouth to silence his giggles. He never would have thought that the mighty Akashi could become flustered.

”Laughing because of someone else’s discomfort is not a good thing, Furihata-kun!” The voice was warning, but the brunette knew that he did not have to take it seriously.

”W-well, you can take your revenge on me when we will face each other on the court!” He declared with more courage he thought he had. He could have sworn he saw as those lips turned into a grin.

”I accept your challenge,” Akashi said on a smooth voice that made Furi blush. He heard as the other took a deep breath, then Akashi said out those words Furi never would have imagined he would ever hear from him. ”Happy birthday, Furihata-kun!”


End file.
